This application relates to the association of a dirt separator with a compressor diffuser for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are provided with a number of functional sections, including a fan section, a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Air and fuel are combusted in the combustion section. The products of the combustion move downstream, and pass over a series of turbine rotors, driving the rotors to power the compressors of the compressor section.
Numerous components within the gas turbine engine are subject to high levels of heat during operation. As an example, a turbine rotor will have a plurality of turbine blades that are driven by high temperature products of combustion to rotate and create the power. Cooling fluid, and typically air, is passed within a body of the turbine blades to cool the turbine blades. Air is also necessary for combustion.
The air passing through a gas turbine engine is often subjected to dirt and other impurities. It is desirable that the air utilized for cooling various components be relatively clean. The cooling of the components may be through relatively small passages, and the dirt and impurities can clog those small passages. The air passing from the compressor section passes through a diffuser. Directly downstream of the diffuser is the combustion section. It would be desirable for the air reaching the combustion section and being used for cooling to be as clean as possible.
The present invention is directed to separating dirtier air from cleaner air in the diffuser. This minimizes the amount of dirty air passing through the combustion section, and being used for cooling functions.